Drabble des anneaux
by Alagnia
Summary: Drabbles pour mon défis des drabbles. Couple aléatoire en fonction de mes envies.
1. Chapter 1

_**Voilà le 4ème drabble de mon défi !**_

 _ **Un couple un peu plus original que les trois autres, et aussi un fandom plus vieux mais bon.  
**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

Tous les deux étaient dans la taverne, se défiant lors d'un nouveau défi de boisson. le nain voulait absolument sa revanche sur l'elfe. Ils avaient perdu les comptes de leur chopes depuis un moment déjà, leur doigts et leur esprits bien trop embrouillé pour compter. Le nain regardait l'homme des bois avec une certaine admiration qu'il ne lui avouerait jamais, malgré son physique ''faible'' l'elfe était fort, un véritable guerrier. En plus il avait l'intelligence et la beauté caractéristique de sa race. Sa cascade de cheveux blonds et ses yeux devaient être les deux plus belles choses dans la corps de l'elfe. Mais même au niveau caractère il était magnifique, loyal, gentil mais avec un esprit de compétition qui avait fait qu'il s'était rapproché du nain.

Alors qu'ils venaient de finir une autre chope, Legolas se tourna vers Gimli et lui dit d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux (pour un gars saoul)

-Je pense que je t'aime Gimli.

Les yeux du nais s'écarquillèrent. Non, c'était impossible, il venait pas d'entendre ce qu'il avait entendu ? Pourtant la têt que faisait Legolas ne lui laissa aucun doutes. Alors ça il en était hors de question ! C'était inadmissible, impensable, inconcevable ! Comment a-t-il osé. Il était hors de question qu'un elfe ai le courage d'avouer ses sentiments alors qu'un nain non. Fou de rage devant ce fait révoltant, Gimli attrapa les cheveux de l'elfe et tira afin que celui-ci se baisse. alors il posa rageusement ses lèvres sur celle du blond.

Non mais c'était pas croyable, un elfe qui avouait ses sentiments à un nain alors que ce dernier n'avait jamais osé !

 _ **Une review ?**_

 _ **Alagnia.**_


	2. Aragorn x Legolas

_**Voilà le nouveau drabble de mon défi. Il est en retard mais c'est la quatrième fois que je le recommence. Pas par soucis de beauté, non, juste l'ordi qui bug avant que je n'ai le temps de sauvegarder.**_

 _ **Donc, voilà mon drabble Aragorn x Legolas. Sans doute le dernier sur ce fandom, même si je pense que j't reviendrai plus tard, hors défi, pour rajouter quelques petites histoires.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

Aragorn x Legolas

Aragorn savait que ce qui l'avait attiré cher Arwen était sa beauté elfique. Une beauté à laquelle jamais il ne pourrait s'habituer. Même si il avait grandit parmi ces êtres sylvestres, son souffle se coupait à chaque fois qu'il en voyait un. Il avait une fascination pour cette beauté à la fois innocente et mystérieuse. Alors quand il avait vu que le fille d'Elrond semblait être intéressée par lui, il y avait vu un souhait qu'il n'aurait jamais cru réalisable. Alors il s'était laissé séduire par la jeune femme. Mais, il ne pouvait oublier Legolas, lui qui avait toujours été là pour lui, lui qui l'avait accompagné durant son enfance. Le blond lui avait même appris à tirer à l'arc, à manier la dague et à courir dans la forêt sans produire un seul son. Il lui devait tellement, pourtant cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait plus vu. Malgré le temps passé, il ne pouvait l'oublier. Quand il avait rejoint les Rôdeurs sous le nom de Grand Pas, il avait regretter de ne plus pouvoir retrouver son ami. Pourtant, le destin semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

Quand il l'avait retrouvé, bien des années plus tard, à Fondcombe, là où ils s'étaient retrouvé, Aragorn avait senti la joie l'emplir. Même si l'elfe semblait aussi froid avec lui qu'avec les autres personnes présentes, l'homme le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour arriver à deceler la joie qu'il avait ressenti de le revoir. Son coeur s'emballa quand il le vit se lever pour prendre sa défense face à Boromir. Et encore plus quand il le vit donner son arc à un semi-homme afin qu'il puisse défendre une terre dont les elfes n'avaient plus besoin de se soucier. Ce peuple quittait en effet la guerre et la désolation pour partir dans les terres éternelles. Alors, voir l'elfe prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour une noble cause qui ne l'atteignait même pas, ça lui serra le coeur. Aragorn se doutait de ce qui lui arrivait, mais c'était impossible ! Lui, amoureux d'un homme elfe ? Non, c'était son coeur qui lui jouait des tour, pris de la peur de devoir quand même affronter son destin.

Maintenant, il regardait Legolas, le vent jouant dans ses cheveux, la lune éclairant son visage, l'air serein qu'il arborait sans cesse. Là, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent. Oui, lui Aragorn, descendant d'Isildur était amoureux de Legolas, prince de Mirkwood. Alors il rassembla son courage et demanda à l'elfe pour lui parler en privé. Ils s'éloignèrent du camp pour ne pas déranger leurs amis endormis.

Le lendemain, quand la communauté de l'anneau se prépara à partir, ils remarquèrent l'absence de deux de leur membres. Frodon partit donc à leur recherche. Il les trouva profondément endormis au pied d'un arbre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il s'éloigna donc discrètement et alla annoncer au reste de la communauté qu'ils ne partiraient que dans quelques temps.

 _ **Une review ?**_

 _ **Alagnia.**_


End file.
